Others
by Paul George
Summary: Chapter 1 The Visitor: The wind was soaring through the air, it had a distinct noise that I remember from a while ago, standing out in the open space only thing I could hear was Michael and Christina talking in the background. I turned around and look at them Michael was not the brightest out of us but he was my brother, he always wore a orange and black t-shirt and these ba


Chapter 1 The Visitor:

The wind was soaring through the air, it had a distinct noise that I remember from a while ago, standing out in the open space only thing I could hear was Michael and Christina talking in the background. I turned around and look at them Michael was not the brightest out of us but he was my brother, he always wore a orange and black t-shirt and these baggy pants and black shoes. Christina was not smart but smarter than us she acted like she knew everything but she didn't, she always had books to read with her she would sit at a long bench everyday and read her books, she used her long purple jacket to cover up and she dressed like it was cold everyday she had snow boots on and blue jeans and two jackets, me and michael always thought she was retarded for doing it but that was her. They were arguing about why she read books. As I walk over there Michael looks at me " Hey Paul can you tell Christina to stop reading books and play a game of nerf wars". " Christina can you play nerf wars with Michael and me". "No, I'm not playing a childish game". I always was laid back didn't care about what she said and said "Ok, Michael she said no and that's it".

The bell rings for us to get on the bus. Me and Michael run for our seats and Christina was walking. The bus pulls off and we were headed home. We got on the interstate because it's faster and because the other way was faster but traffic was horrible. The first stop comes and we are the second stop to get off. The kids got off the bus and we were the only three left, we pull up to this white old house that looked like it was going to fall over and kill us all. We were walking up and saw a green car in the driveway. We run in side and yell for our Aunt and ask who's car is outside and we see a lady standing in the living room she was wearing a blue shirt with a blue tie on and a blue suit jacket over it and a blue skirt she was tall and had blue high heels on and was a blond headed women with blue eyes. "This is Mrs. Trademark" my aunt said. "Hello kids". They walked back in the kitchen and we put our stuff down and ran up stairs.

Chapter 2 Acceptance:

We were all up stairs and we were wondering why she was here. "Hey y'all come down here". My aunt yelled up the stairs. We come walking down the stairs and sit at the kitchen table. "You all are not going to school anymore you all have been accepted by a school were extraordinary kids go to learn". Mrs. Trademark said. "Were not extraordinary". Christina said. "It doesn't matter your name was selected".said Mrs. Trademark. "Who enter them".said our Aunt. "We do not know we just draw the name's".said Mrs. Trademark. She pulls out a briefcase and puts it on the table and opens it. She puts three uniforms on the table and said "this one the black one is for Paul George, he is the leader of your group there is only two groups in the entire school and you are one of the group. leaders ". I look at her like she was stupid and said "are you joking I can't lead anyone". "You will for now on". She said. Then she handed us a piece of paper, written on it said that we will be picked up from our house at three in the morning and brought back at ten in the night starting in two weeks. She told us to go put the uniforms on and come back down stairs when we are done. We all went up stairs and put them on and we came back downstairs she was telling our Aunt that we will be leaving today and be back in two weeks."Ok". My aunt said.

The lady stood up and took her phone out and called someone, "get the bus". Then hung up. A bus pulled up and it was a long blue bus that has written words that said " P.M.C school". We got on the bus and they closed the doors and pulled off.

The bus was suited up there were televisions that were playing the news and there were snacks on it too. The lady sat next to me and and put her hand on my lap " You know things are going to change and when they do they are going to come quick and you have to be ready for it". "But why am I a group leader"? "You know why, you show entegernay and determination to doing things". "I do not have any of that". The bus stopped at a closed road and the driver looked at Mrs. Trademark and said "buckle up". I look out the window and saw this big door open up from the ground and there was a tunnel. " what kind of school is this"? " hush Paul ask questions when we get there we have a two hour drive ahead of us". I watched the massive door close behind us and Michael and Christina were looking at me like I had lost my mind. Mrs. Trademark was looking at her phone that had a message on it that said. "_ Did you get the boy with his brother and sister"? _I looked at her and started to think off a plan to escape the bus with Michael and Christina because something was not right with this lady and I wanted to get out before something happened.

The two hours were up and we pull up to this futurelistic building and the bus stops and opens the door, we get off the bus and Mrs. Trademark told us to follow her inside the building. While we were walking up the sidewalk I saw the other kid with the black suit staring at me through the window of what looked to be a classroom slash gun range. We walk into these big metal like castel doors that opened when Mrs. Trademark said "_open main doors"_, which I though was pretty cool. Michael and Christina had these puzzled faces like they were suprised how big this plcae was for only two groups. We get to the main office and this old short dude that was wearing a old like black suit and had a silver pin on the jacket that had the words that said P.M.C. I wonder what that means, mabye they will tell us later. The old guy walked up to me and said "_so you must be Paul, my name is Mr. Mclabe you can call me Mr if you wan't"_.

That was the person on the phone that she was texting I thought to myself. "_ So do you know why you are here George's"_. Michael said "_becuase we are special". "No, you are here because you were selected by someone that is very good at making our selections becuase we only take kids that are willing to keep trying and send the others back home without any remorse"_.said Mr. Mclabe. This guy was not right and he kept looking at me with this weird intrest with me, I wanted to punch him in his face and mabye he would stop being an ass. Mr. Wierd Ass was his new name. " _well Mrs. Trademark__ if you wan't you show this young people where they will be sleeping"_ said Mr. Weird Ass. "_ok kids follow me"_ as Mrs. Trademark turned and left the room.


End file.
